1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vulcanizable rubber composition of a chlorine-containing rubber such as chlorinated ethylene-.alpha.-olefin copolymer rubber, epichlorohydrin rubber, chlorinated polyethylene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chlorine-containing rubbers are generally vulcanized and widely used in, for example, automobile parts, electrical parts, construction materials, and general industrial parts.
It is known in the art that the vulcanization of such chlorine-containing rubbers can be conducted by using a triazine derivative as the vulcanization agent (Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 48-36926 and 53-10099). Nevertheless, when a triazine derivative is formulated as the vulcanization agent according to the recipe known in the art, a drawback of storage stability arises wherein a lowering of, for example, the vulcanization rate, occurs and thus a problem arises in that the preparation of rubber products becomes difficult.